digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuwagamon
Kuwagamon Kuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon modeled after a stag beetle. He is the rival of Kabuterimon. It is named after a Kuwagamushi Beetle like Kokuwamon. Because it is protected by its hard body, it has high defensive power. He is very powerful, and will not stop attack the enemy with its giant scissors until they collapse. In a television advertisement, Kuwagamon was one of the Digimon singing "Two, Four, Six, Eight, who do we annihilate!?" Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined first encountered a Kuwagamon on their first day in the Digital World. Their Digimon Digivolved from their In-Training forms to their Rookie forms to fight him. When he broke the cliff ledge, they fell into the river, landing on Gomamon's Marching Fishes attack and the ground that Kuwagamon was on broke and fell into the river. He survived, however and was seen on the Continent of Server when he emerged from the desert sands and attacked Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon until he was brought down by Piximon's attack, presumably destroying him. After the defeat of VenomMyotismon, a Kuwagamon (possibly the same one) appears in the Real World and destroys an airplane. Kabuterimon attacks it, but his Electro Shocker passes it. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kuwagamon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals and joined the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacked Cody Hida and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Digmon fought that one. A Kuwagamon was seen in the forest where BlackWarGreymon passed by, cowering in a tree. Another one crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon was seen in New York. During that event, a Russian DigiDestined named Yuri had a Kuwagamon for a partner. Multiple Kuwagamon (one of which being Yuri's) were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi and Zeromaru fought a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It was too fast for Zeromaru until that led to its downfall. Another one was among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo Saiba and one worked for him where he and Kokatorimon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon when fighting for the V-Tag of Sky. Another Kuwagamon loyal to Lord HolyAngemon was destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appeared in the Real World and is the first opponent that Tsurugi Tatsuno's Greymon had face when it appeared in the Real World also. Digimon World Kuwagamon can be obtained by digivolving a Kunemon or Palmon. Kuwagamon can further digivolve into Piximon, HerculesKabuterimon, or Vademon. Wild Kuwagamon are seen living in Beetle Land, along with its rival Kabuterimon. A Kuwagamon joins the city once it hears that the player trains at an arena, and upgrades the Green Gym slightly. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon digivolves from Kunemon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. He also appears as boss with Gesomon and Octomon Digimon World 3 Kuwagamon is fought at the very start of the game when you exit the Asuka lobby, and old man by the entrance will battle you with it. It can be later found in Asuka's East Sector. There are the red variations. A pale blue variation can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector along with Okuwamon and HerculesKabuterimon which mostly appears in the Central Park area. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Kuwagamon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dusk/Dawn Kuwagamon can digivolve from Dokunemon and further into Okuwamon. It can be found as a wild digimon in Resistor Jungle. Attacks * Scissors Claw (Scissor Arms): Uses the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through any material (this is the strongest Champion attack). * Power Guillotine: Slices enemies with his powerful pincers. * Trap Scissors: Entraps foe with his powerful pincers. Variations / Subspecies * Kuwagamon X Kuwagamon X Kuwagamon X is a Kuwagamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Scissors Claw (Scissor Arms): Uses the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through any material. this is the strongest attack of any champion digimon. * Power Guillotine: Slices enemies with his pincers. Variations / Subspecies * Kuwagamon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Digimon species